An adjustable bed facilitates a patient to access or leave the bed, and may be used to assist a user to lie in different comfortable positions. Recently, some adjustable beds may also include vibration motors for massaging a patient or a user.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional modular bed 1 for a mattress 10 is shown to include a bed frame unit 11, a supporting board 12, and a vibration unit 13. The bed frame unit 11 includes a plurality of legs 111 and a frame body 112 supported by the legs 11. The supporting board 12 is mounted on the frame body 112 for supporting the mattress 10, and has a mounting region 121 having an inner margin 120 which defines a through hole 122. The vibration unit 13 is mounted on the mounting region 121, and includes a soft pad 131, an upper soft retaining piece 132, a lower soft retaining piece 134, a vibration motor 133, and a covering piece 135. The soft pad 131 is disposed in the through hole 122 and between the mattress 10 and the upper soft retaining piece 132. The upper and lower soft retaining pieces 132, 134 are configured to secure and enclose the vibration motor 133 therebetween. The covering piece 135 has a boundary secured to the margin region 120, and is configured to abut the lower soft retaining piece 134 to force the vibration motor 133 to abut toward the mattress 10, so as to transmit vibration of the vibration motor 133 to the mattress 10, thereby providing vibrating massage to a user. The conventional modular bed including the supporting board 12 is heavy and inconvenient for transportation.